mes_parrains_sont_magiquesfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Mes Parrains sont Magiques
Mes Parrains sont Magiques ' '''Mes Parrains sont Magiques est une série d'animation américaine diffusé depuis le 23 mars 2001 sur Nickelodeon. C'est une des séries Nickelodeon les plus longues, après Bob l'éponge et les Razmokets. ' thumb|Logo français de la série'Synopsis ' La série racontre la vie de Timmy et des ses parrains un peu spéciaux. En effet, Cosmo et Wanda sont des parrains magiques ! Ils exaucent tous les souhaits de Timmy, et l'aident à surmonter les difficultés de la vie. En effet, Timmy n'a pas beaucoup de chance : ses parents stupides le laissent en proie à Vicky, une baby sitter maléfique de seize ans qui lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs. A l'école, Timmy doit subir les folies de Denzel Crocker ( couramment appelé Monsieur Crocker), un prof fou obsédé par les fées qui est prêt à tout pour prouver l'existence des fées. Crocker causera beaucoup de souci à Timmy et ses parrains. Dans la cour de récré, Timmy est souvent racketté par Francis, une grosse brute qui croit être le plus fort. Timmy est amoureux de Trixie Tang, mais ne parvient jamais à la séduire. Heuresement, Cosmo et Wanda sont là pour apporter un peu de réconfort dans sa vie. Mais souvent, Timmy ne réfléchit aux conséquences de ses souhaits et ça finit souvent en catastrophe. Il doit alors trouver une solution pour réparer ses bétises lui mêmes. A partir de la saison 6, Cosmo et Wanda sont rejoints par leur bébé Poof, et a partir de la saison 9 par leur chien Sparky. A partir de la saison 10, Timmy doit partager ses fées avec une fille nommée Chloé Charmicael. 'Personnages ' '''Prontagonistes Timmy Turner : Un jeune garçon de dix ans. Les voeux qu'ils souhaitent crée souvent des catastrophes, et Timmy doit souvent trouver des solutions pour réparer ses bêtises tout seuls. Cosmo : Le parrain magique de Timmy. Cosmo n'est pas très futé et provoque souvent des catastrophes. Wanda : La marraine magique de Timmy. Elle est plus sérieuse et autoritaire mais plus intelligente que Cosmo, son mari et est souvent utile quand Timmy et Cosmo sont dans le pétrin. M. et Mme Turner : Les parents de Timmy. M. Turner est très stupide (encore plus que Cosmo), tandis que Mme Turner est un peu plus intelligente, sans être une lumière non plus. Ils souvent négligent avec Timmy, comme par exemple en oubliant son anniversaire ou encore en étant trop morose pour lui faire à manger. Les parents de Timmy le laissent souvent avec Vicky, qu'il croit être bienveillante. Les nom des parents de Timmy sont inconnu. (c'est d'ailleurs un gag dans la série). Poof : Bébé de Cosmo et Wanda. Il nait dans la saison 6 (épisode "Etrange Bébé Fée"). A partir de l'épisode de la saison 7 "Ecole Epéllémentaire", il va à l'école de magie. Dans la saison 9, il sait parler (a partir de l'épisode "L'école de Crocker"). Dans la saison 10, Poof ne rentre que pour les vacances, et apparait seulement dans l'épisode "Diplômée Super Nounou". Mark Chang : Un extraterreste venu de la planète Yougopotamie. Il déteste les bonne choses, comme tous les habitants de sa planète. Il est amoureux de Vicky. Machoire -Rouge : Super-héros préféré de Timmy. Timmy l'aidera dans plusieurs épisodes. Son double maléfique est Machoire-Noire. Catman : Super héros à la retraite, ayant la capacité de se mettre dans des situations embêtante. Timmy lui viendra souvent en aide. Crash Nebula : autre Super Héros préféré de Timmy. Un épisode lui y est consacré. Antagonistes ' Vicky : Une méchante baby-sitter de seize ans,qui prend grand plaisir à tourmenter le pauvre Timmy. Heuresement, Cosmo et Wanda sont là pour aider Timmy et jouer des tours à Vicky. Denzel Crocker : Denzel.Q. Crocker, souvent appelé "Monsieur Crocker" est l'instituteur de Timmy. Il est obsédé par les fées, et ferait tout pour prouver leur existence. C'est un des grands ennemis de Timmy. Dans "Pourquoi le prof est-il si méchant ?", il est révélé que Crocker est devenu fou après que ses parrains magiques ait été révélé par inadvertence (de la faute de Cosmo). Les pouvoirs magiques qui ont effacés sa mémoire ( pour ne pas qu'il raconte à tout le monde l'existence des fées) l'ont défigurés. Cepandant, dans l'épisode de la saison 9 "Mémoire chien" il est révélé au cours d'un flash-black que Crocker a simplement perdu ses fées à l'âge de 11 ans parce qu'il était trop grand pour avoir des parrains magiques. Il est aussi révélé dans cet épisode que Sparky avait été son chien. Depuis cet date, il essaye de tout faire pour les retrouver. (sur un mur de sa chambre, il y a une banderole avec marqué dessus "A la recherche de fées depuis 1975"). Cet épisode a été très critiqué en raison de son incohérence avec les évenements racontés dans "Pourquoi le prof est il si méchant?" Crocker vit encore avec sa mère, qu'il ne supporte pas. Son laboratoire est la Crocker Cave. Dark Laser : Méchant intergalactique, essaye souvent de détruire la Terre, mais ai a chaque fois arrété par Timmy. C'est une parodie de Dark Vador dans Star Wars. Rémi Pleinauxsas (ou Mégaflouze) : rival de Timmy, possède lui aussi un parrain magique nommé Juandissimo, ancien mec de Wanda. Foop : Double maléfique de Poof. Il devient un antagoniste majeur à partir de la saison 7. Parmi les antagonistes on trouve aussi par exemple les anti-fées et les pixies. '''Distribution ' Voix originales Mary Kay Bergman : Timmy Turner (seulement dans les pilotes) Tara Strong : Timmy Turner (série définitive) / Poof Daran Norris : Cosmo / Mr. Turner / Jorgen von Strangle Susane Blakeslee : Wanda / Mme Turner Carlos Alazraqui : Denzel Crocker / Dinkleberg / Narrateur Grey DeLisle : Vicky / Tootie (2e voix) / Trixie Tang (2e voix) / Géraldine Waxelplax / Véronica Ibrahim Hameef Muhammad : A.J. / Arthur (1re voix) Gary LeRoi Gray : A.J. / Arthur (2e voix) Frankie Muniz : Chester (1re voix) Jason Marsden : Chester (2e voix) Amber Hood : Tootie (1re voix) Dionne Quan : Trixie Tang (1re voix) Faith Abrahams : Francis Jane Carr : Mama Cosma Adam West : lui-même (1re voix) Jeff Bennett : Adam West (2e voix) Kevin Michael Richardson : Dark Laser / A.J., le père d'Arthur Norm MacDonald : Norm le génie Eric Bauza : Foop Dee Bradley Baker : Sanjay / Sleazy / / Binky / Remy Buxaplenty (Remy Pleinauxas) / Elmer / Mark Chang Matthew William Taylor : Sparky Jim Ward : Chet Ubetcha / Doug Dimmadome / Mr. Bickles Alec Baldwin : Timmy adulte Ben Stein : le chef des Pixies Jay Leno : Crimson Chin / Nega-Chin (Mâchoire rouge) Kari Wahlgren : Chloe Carmichael 'Voix françaises ' '1er doublage (doublage belge) ' *Marie-Line Landerwyn : Timmy Turner / Mama Cosma *Nessym Guétat : Cosmo / M. Turner *Véronique Biefnot : Wanda *Patrick Donnay : M. Turner - Papa *Laurence César : Mme Turner - Maman *Frédéric Meaux : Denzel Crocker (1re voix) / Mark Chang (1re voix), Francis (1re voix) *Michel Hinderyckx : Denzel Crocker (2e voix) *Bruno Mullenaerts : Mark Chang (2e voix) / Francis (2e voix) / Dinkleberg *Véronique Fyon : Vicky *Jean-Marc Delhausse : Jorgen Von Strangle *Stéphane Flamand : A.J. (Arthur) *Thierry Janssen : Charlie (Chester) *Sophie Landresse : Lucie (Tootie) *Carole Baillien : Katie (Trixie Tang) *David Manet : Adam West *Arnaud Léonard : Norm le génie (1re voix) / le chef des Pixies *Olivier Cuvellier : Norm le génie (2e voix) *Aurélien Ringelheim : Rémy Pleinauxas / le roi Arthur *Franck Dacquin : Chet Ubetcha *Thierry Janssen : Doug Dimmadome *Élisabeth Guinand : Géraldine Waxelplax *Alexandre Crepet : Mâchoire rouge *Franck Dacquin : Narrateur *Lionel Bourguet : le roi gripullon *Coralie Vanderlinden : voix additionnelles :Studio de doublage : Made in Europe puis Chinkel ; adaptation : Brigitte Duquesne, Michel Saugout, Daniel Danglard ; direction artistique : Marie-Line Landerwijn (dialogue), Marie-Ange Teuwen (chansons) :Ce doublage est utilisé de l'épisode 1 de la saison 1 jusqu'à l'épisode 11 de la saison 5, Crash Nebula. : :Doublage français :Lucile Boulanger : Timmy Turner / Poof / Wanda (chant) / Cindy (crossover Jimmy contre Timmy) :Fabrice Josso : Cosmo :Nessym Guétat : Mark Chang (2e voix) / Chet Ubetcha (2e voix) / Mr. Bickles (3e voix) :Magali Rosenzweig : Wanda / Vicky (2e voix) :Emmanuel Curtil : M. Turner - Papa Sophie Riffont : Mme Turner - Maman / Géraldine Waxelplax (2e voix) :Pierre Tessier : Denzel Crocker/ Dinkleberg (2e voix) :Pierre-François Pistorio : Adam West / Norm le génie / le chef des Pixies / Mr. Bickles (1re voix) / Mâchoire rouge / le papi de Timmy / voix diverses :Marie-Eugénie Maréchal : Vicky / Trixie Tang (1re voix) / Binky / Mandie :Chantal Macé : Trixie Tang (2e voix) :Patrick Mancini : Jorgen Von Strangle (1re voix) :Pascal Germain : Dark Laser (2e voix) / Jorgen Von Strangle (2e voix) :Tony Marot : A.J. (voix principale) / Chester (1re voix) / Sanjay :Alexis Tomassian : A.J. (l'une des voix) / Chester (l'une des voix) / Foop :Olivier Martret : A.J. (l'une des voix) :Kevin Sommier : Chester (2e voix) / Jimmy Neutron (crossover Jimmy contre Timmy) :Sylvie Jacob : Tootie (l'une des voix) :Fily Keita : Tootie (3e voix) / Véronica / Chloé Carmichael / Libby (crossover Jimmy contre Timmy) :Barbara Beretta : Tootie (l'une des voix) :Axel Kiener : Francis (1re voix) / Rémy Pleinauxas (1re voix) / Sheen (crossover Jimmy contre Timmy) :Serge Faliu : Francis (2e voix) / Mark Chang (1re voix) / Chet Ubetcha (1re voix) Gabriel Bismuth-Bienaimé : Rémy Pleinauxas (2e voix) Véronique Augereau : Mama Cosma / Géraldine Waxelplax (1re voix) / la mère de Mark Chang :Sylvain Lemarié : Dark Laser (1re voix) :Donald Reignoux : Elmer / Sparky (certain) / Carl (crossover Jimmy contre Timmy) :Boris Rehlinger : Sparky (certain) :Georges Caudron : Doug Dimmadome (2e voix) / Dinkleberg (1re voix) :Patrice Baudrier : Mr. Bickles (2e voix) :Pascal Renwick : Doug Dimmadome (1re voix) :Gilles Morvan : le père de Chloé :Marie Chevalot : la mère de Chloé Marie Nonnenmacher : Meilleur / Stuart le maillon faible des scouts :Lucile Boulanger, Véronique Augereau et Michel Elias : narration :Martial Le Minoux : surfeur :Damien Ferrette : le père Temps :Patrice Schreider : le père de Timmy (voix chantée) :Jérémy Prevost : Dr Charles Attemplain (3e voix) :Jean-Louis Faure : voix supplémentaires : :'Histoire ' :Mes Parrains sont Magiques est crée en 1998 comme faisant partie de la série de court-métrages Oh Yeah ! Cartoons diffusé sur Nickelodeon. Dix courts métrages de Mes Parrains sont Magiques seront produits dans cette série, et la série obtient en 2001 sa propre série. Les deux premier épisode de la saison 1 "Quand je serais grand" et "Le grand jeu" sont diffusés le 30 mars 2001 sur Nickelodeon. Ils sont suivis la semaine suivante par les deux épisodes suivants "Spacialement vôtre" et "Drôle de classe". Le 12 décembre 2001 est diffusé le premier épisode spécial de la série "Noel tous les jours" . La saison 1 s'achève le 7 juin 2002 avec les épisodes "Fracasseurs de crânes" et "Le champion de base-ball". La saison 2 est diffusé à partir du 12 juillet 2002 avec les épisodes "Weekend Catastrophe" et "La vengeance". Elle s'achève le 10 janvier 2003 avec l'épisode "Wanda part en congé". A ce moment, la série commence à attirer de plus en plus de spectateurs, et une fanbase ''commence à se créer. La saison 3 commence immédiatement après le 20 janvier 2003 avec l'épisode "Pour le coeur d'une belle". Elle s'achève le 21 novembre 2003 avec "Du ketchup dans la neige". La saison 4 commence avec le 16 février 2004 avec "A vos souhaits super héros" et s'achève le 17 janvier 2005 avec "La Smouf". A ce moment, la popularité de la série baisse et la série est critiquée comme étant moins amusante qu'avant. La saison 5 commence le 14 février 2005 avec "Le plaisir de dire non" et s'achève le 10 juin de la même année avec le téléfilm "L'école est finie : la comédie musicale". La saison 6 commence le 3 octobre avec "On démeuhnage !". Fin 2005, Nickelodeon cesse toute production de la série. Le 24 janvier 2006, Butch Hartman, créateur de la série, annoce sur son blog la fin officielle de la série. Cepedant, il annonce que deux téléfilms seront diffusés. "Fée Académie" est diffusé le 19 mai 2006 et "La rencontre Timmy Jimmy 3 : Adaptator" est diffusé le 21 juillet 2006, servant d'épisode final à la série. Cependant, deux épisodes bonus, "Timmy le barbare" et "Une remplacente en or" sont diffusés le 25 novembre 2006. En février 2007, Nickelodeon annonce avoir repris la production de la série pour une nouvelle saison diffusé fin 2007 ou début 2008. En juillet 2007, il est annoncé qu'un nouveau personnage sera ajouté. Le 18 février 2008, est diffusé un téléfilm ouvrant la saison 7. Les épisodes réguliers commencent avec "Mission Responsable" le 10 mars. En mai 2009 sont diffusé trois téléfilms, "La trilogie des souhaits". La saison 7 se poursuit jusqu'en 2011 s'achevant avec l'épisode "Recette secrète". En même temps commence la saison 8 avec l'épisode "Le combat des chefs". En 2011, les dix ans de la séries sont célébrés. Pour l'occasion sont diffusés tout au long de l'année 2011 des épisodes spéciaux et un téléfilm "Le souhait secret de Timmy". Le 9 juillet 2011 est diffusé un téléfilm avec des vrais acteurs intitulé "Mes Parrains sont Magiques le film : Grandis Timmy !" La saison 8 s'achève avec "La rencontre des parents et parrains" diffusé le 29 décembre 2011. Le 23 novembre 2012, un deuxième téléfilm intitulé "Mes Parrains fêtent noel" est diffusé. La saison 9 débarque le 23 mars 2013 avec "Un toutou magique", intronisant le nouveau chien de Timmy, Sparky. Ces épisodes sont diffusés en décembre 2014 en France sur Nickelodeon. En décembre 2014, en France est diffusé un téléfilm "Mes Parrains sont Magiques : Aloah!", diffusé sur la nouvelle chaine Nickelodeon4Teen. La dixième saison est diffusé du 15 janvier 2016 au 26 juillet 2017 sur Nickelodeon puis sur Nicktoons. Dans cette nouvelle saison, Timmy doit partager ses parrains magiques avec une nouvelle fille, Chloé Charmicael. Le 8 février 2018, Butch Hartman annonce qu'il quitte Nickelodeon, laissant ainsi l'avenir de la série incertain. : :'Episodes ' : Première saison (2001) 1 (1- 1) : Le gros problème /les plus beaux(''The Big Problem / Power Mad) 2 (1- 2) : Spatialement votre / Drole de classe (Spaced Out / TransParents) 3 (1- 3) : Un souhait fatal / Mini- Timmy (A Wish Too Far / Tiny Timmy) 4 (1- 4) : Retour en arrière / Titre français inconnu(Father Time / Apartnership) 5 (1- 5) : Mon heros preferé / Une journée de chien (Chin Up / Dog's Day Afternoon) 6 (1- 6) : Quand je serai grand / Le grand jeu (Dream Goat / The Same Game) 7 (1- 7) : L'honneur des Scouts / Une jounée sans interet / Super Humeur( Scout's Honor / The Really Bad Day / Super Humor) 8 (1- 8) : Pilote: Mes parrains sont magiques / Trop de Timmy / La grippe magique (Pilot: The Fairly OddParents / Too Many Timmys / The Fairy Flu) 9 (1- 9) : Fête à 3 / le Remplacent / Les Zappys (Party of Three / The Temp / The Zappy's) Deuxième saison (2001-2002) 10 (2- 1) : Noel chaque jour (1/2) (2/2)(Christmas Every Day) 11 (2- 2) : Le groupe / les Jeux (Boys in the Band / Hex Games) 12 (2- 3) : Le nouveau jouet de Timmy / L'inspection (Boy Toys / Inspection Detection) 13 (2- 4) : Vive l'action / Monsieur je sais tout (Action Packed / Smarty Pants) 14 (2- 5) : Invisible / Le parc d'attraction (Timvisible / That Old Black Magic) 15 (2- 6) : Les inventions de papa / On échange les rôles (Super Bike / A Mile in My Shoes) 16 (2- 7) : Carré / Le garçon qui voulait être reine (Foul Balled / The Boy Who Would Be Queen) 17 (2- 8) : Week–end catastrophe / La vengeance de Vicky (Totally Spaced Out / The Switch Glitch) 18 (2- 9) : Surménage / Les petits visiteurs (Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad / Knighty Knight) 19 (2-10) : Le defi de Cosmo / Nectar de chaussettes (Fairy Fairy Quite Contrary / Nectar of the Odds) 20 (2-11) : Aurevoir du Chef / L'histoire Twist (Hail to the Chief / Twistory) 21 (2-12) : Poisson d'avril / Déja vu (Fool's Day Out / Deja Vu) 22 (2-13) : L'Halloween (Scary Godparents) 23 (2-14) : Plus de règles ! /C'est la vie ...(Ruled Out / That's Life) 24 (2-15) : Super dents / A la reconquete de l'ouest (Shiny Teeth / Odd, Odd West) 25 (2-16) : Le salon de magie / Wanda part en congés (Cosmo Con / Wanda's Day Off) Troisième saison (2002) 26 (3- 1) : Des Informations d'enfer (Information Stupor Highway) 27 (3- 2) : Les supers metiers / Action ! (Odd Jobs / Movie Magic) 28 (3- 3) : Saint-Valentin (Love Struck) 29 (3- 4) : Le vœu recherché / C'est ton vœu ! (Most Wanted Wish / This is Your Wish) 30 (3- 5) : Quand papa s'achete un jouet / Maman, Papa et Machoire Rouge(Engine Blocked / The Crimson Chin Meets Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad) 31 (3- 6) : Fini,dodo ! / Madame météo (Sleep Over And Over / Mother Nature) 32 (3- 7) : Titre français inconnu (Beddy Bye / The Grass is Greener) 33 (3- 8) : Pourquoi le prof est mechant (1/2) (2/2) (The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker) 34 (3- 9) : Spatialement votre le retour / Microphonie (So Totally Spaced Out / Microphony) 35 (3-10) : Le grand scoop ! / Silence!! (The Big Scoop / Pipe Down) 36 (3-11) : Vague de crime / C'est mon ballon (Crime Wave / Odd Ball) 37 (3-12) : Wanda a disparu / Le copain imaginaire (Where's Wanda? / Imaginary Gary) 38 (3-13) : Le concours de beauté / L'esprit de Timmy (Miss Dimmsdale / Mind Over Magic) 39 (3-14) : Kung-fu Timmy / La chasse aux sorcières (Kung Timmy / Which Witch is Which?) 40 (3-15) : Tu me copieras / Les parents braqueurs (Hard Copy / Parent Hoods) 41 (3-16) : Cassez la voix / Du ketchup sur la neige (Chip Off the Old Chip / Snow Bound) Quatrième saison (2002-2004) 42 (4- 1) : Le grand super-héros (The Big Superhero Wish) 43 (4- 2) : Vicky la gentille / Le monde féerique est en danger (Vicky Loses Her Icky / Pixies, Inc.) 44 (4- 3) : Retour en enfance / A tort ou a raison (Baby Face / Mr. Right) 45 (4- 4) : La rencontre Jimmy et Timmy (The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour) 46 (4- 5) : Les Supers Copains / Trouble Emmotionnel (Power Pals / Emotion Commotion) 47 (4- 6) : En direct d'Hollywood ! / Journal intime (Lights! Camera! Adam!/A Bad Case of Diary- Uh) 48 (4- 7) : Drôle de couple / Fou rire (Odd Couple / Class Clown) 49 (4- 8) : Timmy cherche un PÈRE / Pannes en chaine (Who's Your Daddy? / Homewrecker) 50 (4- 9) : Quelle histoire! (1/2) (2/2) (Shelf Life) 51 (4-10) : La Nuit des Télévores / Madame météo (Fairy Friends and Neighbors / Just the Two of Us) 52 (4-11) : Nouveau Calamar dans la ville / Vœux fixés (New Squid in Town / Wish Fixers) 53 (4-12) : L'Homme Chat et Mâchoire Rouge / La smouf (Catman Meets the Crimson Chin / Genie Meanie Minie Moe) Cinquième saison (2004) 54 (5- 1) : Méga Timmy / Amour à première Hauteur(Nega-Timmy / Love at First Height) 55 (5- 2) : La vérité / La Plage (Truth or Cosmoquences / Beach Bummed) 56 (5- 3) : Que des Desserts / You Doo! (Just Desserts / You Doo!) 57 (5- 4) : Retour a la normale / Dents pour deux (Back to Norm / Teeth for Two) 58 (5- 5) : Le Magicien Masqué / La fête de cupidon(The Masked Magician / The Big Bash) 59 (5- 6) : Blonda est plus sympa / Une fête venue d'ailleurs (Blondas Have More Fun / Five Days of Flarg) 60 (5- 7) : Revivre son enfance / Princesse Lucie (Go Young, West Man / Birthday Wish) 61 (5- 8) : La maison de l'horreur / Timmy change de vie (Timmy 2D house of horror / It's a Wishful Life) 62 (5- 9) : L' île désenchantée / Le grand plan (Escape From Unwish Island / The Gland Plan) 63 (5-10) : La vie de château / Le retour de Rémy (Hassle in the Castle / Remy Rides Again) 64 (5-11) : Les poubelles se rebiffent ( Talkin Trash/ Timmy TV) 65 (5- 5) : Le Magicien Masqué / La fête de cupidon(The Masked Magician / The Big Bash) 66 (5-12) : L'école est Finie : comédie musicale (School's Out: The Musical) Sixième saison (2005-2006) 67 (6- 1) : Une Journée Bien remplie ! / Titre français inconnu (Mooooving Day / Big Wanda) 68 (6- 2) : Le Frere / Quelle est la difference ? (Oh, Brother / What's the Difference?) 69 (6- 3) : Mon père,ce cerveau ... / Drôle d'école(Smart Attack / Operation F.U.N.) 70 (6- 4) : Le Poisson / Le Changement (Something's Fishy / Presto Change-O) 71 (6- 5) : La Bonne Vieille Journée / Le futur perdu(The Good Ol' Days / Future Lost) 72 (6- 6) : La rencontre Jimmy Timmy 2 " La guerre des cerveaux " (Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2:When Nerds Collide) 73 (6- 7) : La rencontre Jimmy Timmy 3 " Adaptator " (Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators) 74 (6- 8) : Timmy Le Barbare (Timmy the Barbarian/No Subistitute for Crazy!) 75 (6- 9) : Fée Academy (Fairy Idol) Septième saison (2008-2009) 76 (7- 1) : Étrange bébé fée (Fairly OddBaby) 77 (7- 2) : Mission: Responsable / Tempête de tifs (Mission:Reponsible /Hairicaine) 77 (7- 3) : Ouvre grand la bouche et fais ah! / Etranges Pirates(Open wide and say Aaagh!/OddPirat '' 79 (7-4) : Les jeux Olympico Féeriques (''The Fairly Odd Lympics) '' 80 (7- 4) : L'équipée Loufoque / Seulement en cas d'urgences(''The Odd Squad/For Emergencies Only) 81 (7- 5) : Crocker au fromage / La terre avant Timmy (Land Before Timmy/Cheese&Crockers) 82 (7- 6) : Le roi Chang / La fin de l'univers-ité (King Chang/ The end of the univers-ity) 83 (7- 7) : Joyeux Souhel ! (Merry Wishmas) 84 (7- 8) : Super Poof/ Le centre des souhaits (Sooper Poof/ Wishing Well) 85 (7- 9) : Lavage auto / La fête de Poof (Wishy Washy/ Poof's Playdate) 86 (7-10) : Vicky se fait virer / Tchin Tchin mon amour (Vicky Gets Fired/ Chindred Spirits) 87 (7-11) : 9 vies / Panique et chocolat (9 Lives/ Dread'n'Breakfast) 88 (7-12) Boum sur l'anniversaire / Mamoniprésente ('' Birthday Bashed / Momnispresent) '' 'Diffusions en France ' ''' '''En France, la série est diffusé depuis octobre 2002 sur France 3 et est diffusé depuis 2005 sur Télétoon. Nickelodeon France diffuse la série depuis le 25 octobre 2006 et diffuse en 2008 les saison 6 et 7 inédites en exclusivité. La série est également diffusé sur Gulli depuis le 17 février avec les saisons 6,7 et 8, inédites en clair. Les saisons 1 à 5 sont diffusés dès septembre 2014 sur Gulli. La saison 9 est diffusé depuis le 26 août 2016 sur Gulli. Il est à noter que depuis fin 2016/ début 2017, Gulli laisse un peu la série de côté, diffusant des épisodes avec parcimonie ou à certaines occasions (il y eut par exemple un épisode mettant en scène le père de Timmy diffusé pour la fête des pères). Entre le 19 juin 2017 et 25 décembre 2017, il n'y eut que deux épisodes diffusés sur Gulli à l'occasion d'Halloween le 31 octobre 2017. (ces épisodes furent "L'Halloween" ainsi que "Les contes de Dimmsdale"). La série revient pour les vacances de Noel 2017, avec du lundi au vendredi un épisode spécial suivi de deux épisodes de la saison 1 ou 2. Cepedant, lors de la rentrée le 8 janvier la série est à nouveau supprimé. Trois épisodes sont diffusés pour la St-Valentin le 14 février (ces épisodes furent "Pour le coeur d'une belle", "La St-Valentin" et "Drôle de couple"), puis plus rien avant les vacances d'été. Pendant les vacances la série est diffusé sur Gulli tous les jours '' '''''avec des épisodes des saisons 6,7,8 et même un début de saison 9. (du lundi au vendredi ce sont des épisodes normaux les samedis et dimanches ce sont des épisodes spéciaux"). Le 3 septembre, la série disparait à nouveau de Gulli. :